


Our Feelings Put Aside

by LaraBaker101



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, TeamCallensie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to 4X01 but also some sort of a sequel to "How Do I Feel?". Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Feelings Put Aside

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is sort of a sequel to "How Do I Feel?" but can be read on its own. This is sort of a tag to 4X01 with some Callensie… I just LOVED the hug near the end! My shipper heart was fluttering and exploding! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters, I just hope and pray that the writers will give us CaKe/Callensie shippers some more juicy Callen/Kensi scenes :)

What a day…

Callen had been released from prison, a new plan had been put into motion, and everyone had nearly lost their jobs.

Luckily everything had turned out for the better.

Sam had been worried about how Callen was dealing with everything.

Hetty had been worried about Callen and had remained strong under the pressure of Hasim Vasiri and Hosin Cadim.

Deeks, Eric, and Nell had dealt with the stress of the planning and playing of the game.

Granger had also been under tremendous pressure throughout the whole scheme.

Callen had been scared, worried, and paranoid that this plan wouldn’t work and that Hasim Vasiri and Hosin Cadim might kill him and Hetty.

Kensi had had a little bit of fun in the bank, but overall she had been worried and scared for Callen and Hetty.

But, once everyone had put their feelings aside, they all realised that everything had turned out alright.

Callen had to admit that he had felt a little bit scared when he had been kidnapped by Hasim Vasiri, but he had felt a hundred times better when he had received a hug from his favourite agent.

That single hug had brightened up his whole day and had dulled that pain that he had felt when he had been punched in the stomach.

Callen sat at OSP in the bullpen with an ice-pack to his bruised eye.

He was pretty sure that everyone had left, so he was surprised when he heard footsteps coming from the gym area.

“I thought you had already left.” Callen winced as he stood from his seat.

“I just wanted to get in a midnight workout.” Kensi replied as she walked in with a towel on her shoulder.

Callen perched himself on the front of his desk with a sigh as he cautiously crossed his arms over his chest.

“How are you feeling?” Kensi asked as she came to stand in front of Callen.

“Still a little tender here and there,” Callen began with a smirk. “But better overall.

Kensi gave Callen a small smile as she came closer and gently put her hand on his bruised cheek.

Kensi gently ran her index finger over the two small bandages on Callen’s right brow.

Callen sighed as Kensi’s feather light touch caused his skin to tingle.

Callen and Kensi’s eyes met in an unspoken agreement.

All of the worry and fear, stress and strain from this entire process was buzzing around them as they slowly, silently opened up to each other.

Callen put his hand over Kensi’s that was still on his cheek and looked at her with all of the love he felt, but couldn’t voice.

They both started leaning forward slowly as they just let go and gave in to the moment.

Their lips met with a spark as they finally tasted each other.

The kiss started out sweet and tentative, but quickly turned to hungry and needy as they released all of the tension that had been between them lately.

Callen slowly stood and started pushing Kensi in the direction of the small couch that sat in the corner.

They both collapsed on the couch in a heap of limbs as they broke apart with panting breath.

“What are we doing?” Kensi asked as she ran her hand through Callen’s short hair.

“We’re letting go and forgetting about everyone else I guess.” Callen replied as he lost himself in Kensi’s chocolate pools.

“But what about the rules?” Kensi asked with confusion.

“When have I have followed rules that I don’t agree with?” Callen asked with a smirk.

“True,” Kensi replied as Callen leant down and kissed her neck. “But if we break this rule one of us could get transferred.”

“Then we better not get caught breaking the rule then.” Callen replied simply.

“Are you sure?” Kensi asked with uncertainty.

“Kens,” Callen said. “I’ve never been sure about anything my whole life… But this… it just… feels right.”

“Odd,” Kensi replied with a smile. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Their lips met once again in a passionate kiss. They both smiled into the kiss as they finally felt like they belonged somewhere.

“Wait,” Kensi said as she felt Callen’s hand go to her hip. “If we’re going to keep this relationship a secret, I suggest we continue this at my place.”

“Good idea,” Callen said as he stood. “I don’t think sleeping on this couch will be very good for my ribs.”

“No, it won’t.” Kensi replied as she took her towel and put it into her bag.

Callen packed up his lap top and grabbed some paperwork that he could work on sometime.

“You ready?” Kensi asked as she held out her hand to Callen.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Callen replied with a smile as he took Kensi’s hand in his.

So the two left OSP hand in hand and enjoyed a night of passion and rest at Kensi’s apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :) I know there are still SOME die hard Callensie fans out there :)


End file.
